


Surprise

by Joe_Reaves



Category: House M.D., Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House surprises his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Set in B J Jones' [Sylum](http://www.sylumclan.com/) universe.

Munch was packing his bag, ready to head to New Jersey for a weekend with his mate, when the phone rang. He cursed. "Why can't people die when I'm meant to be working? I swear they wait to commit murder until I have plans." He grabbed the phone.

"Look out your window," Greg's voice instructed.

"What?" he growled. "What are you playing at …?" His voice tailed off when he realised what he was seeing. A grin spread across his face, the kind that would have made most of his colleagues hide or at least call Dr. Huang. He had the weekend off and apparently he had a leather clad, bike riding mate to spend it with. Sometimes, just sometimes, life was good.


End file.
